


Another Year Older

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Lester's birthday and Danny decides to spoil him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Year Older

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Another Year Older  
> Pairing: Danny Quinn/James Lester  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: It's Lester's birthday and Danny decides to spoil him.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Unwrapping The Presents.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Danny is smiling when he hands over Lester's gift.

"Are you sure I should open it at work?"

"Yeah. Naughty gifts are at home for later."

Lester tears the wrapping paper. He smiles when he sees the stress ball and briefcase. "Definitely need a stress ball in this job. The briefcase is lovely too. Thank you, Danny."

"I know you have one but you can see where Sid chewed the corner. We can't have you looking shabby when you see the minister."

Later when he opens the briefcase, Lester finds a booking for a hotel. Danny's really thought of everything.


End file.
